Han's Test
by Fawn Hickory
Summary: Leia gives Han a little test of his self control. Smut, notice the rating.


**I don't own Star Wars (though if I did I'd do a better job then Disney is doing with it nowadays!)**

The light was soft, but bright enough that Leia could see Han clearly. He was laying on the pillow, eyes closed. They had just made love for the first time and he was relaxed, resting but not asleep.

Gently, Leia reached over and touched the scar on his chin. He opened his eyes at her touch and tilted his head.

"You have a lot of scars, Han."

"Yeah I do, but I survived 'em all." He smiled and caught her hand to kiss her fingers.

"None the worse for wear, either," she replied with a lewd little smile.

"You're right about that." His grin formed while his eyes roamed over her body. She was covered waist down with the sheet, but her breasts were bared to him and he admired them for a moment before looking back up at her brown eyes.

Leia smiled, imagining what he was thinking, and stretched out next to him. She laid her hand on his chest and found more scars. A slash mark across his ribs, what looked like a puncture wound on his shoulder, and plenty of smaller marks on both of his arms. He hadn't told her much about his childhood and life before he had met Luke and Obi Wan Kenobi in a little cantina on Tatooine, but one look made it plain it hadn't been an easy life.

"Do any of them still hurt?" She asked, tracing the slash.

"No. That one is from a long time ago, before I even met Chewie."

"Surely a man's body can't take so much punishment without some lasting effects."

"You *want* them to still hurt?" He asked, eyebrows in the air.

"No!" She poked him in the stomach. "I just… I've never seen anything like you." Leia shook her head, unable to explain what she meant, what she was feeling.

"I think you just wish you could snap your fingers and erase them all, and the memories, too, don't you. You're that kind of woman."

Leia just looked away.

"Hey, Princess, I wouldn't be me if I didn't have the memories, the knowledge, and yes, these scars. And you like me. A lot."

She blushed at his waggling eyebrows. She *did* like him, and she had been very clear on that in their earlier activities. It had been her first time, but she was well versed in the theory, if not the actual experience, and she had given him her all.

Leia sighed deeply. "Well," she said, nibbling his neck, "I can give you some more good memories to go with the bad."

Han growled in approval. He tucked her under him and was about to roll on top of her when she grabbed his hands and put them above his head. "If I'm hurting you, tell me," she whispered as she straddled him.

His eyes were dilated, roving over her body. "Oh Princess, you are definitely not hurting me."

Leia chuckled evilly and nipped his ear lobe, then soothed it with her tongue.

"Mm honey, hurt me."

She nipped him again and grinned at his growl. She knew he was bigger and stronger than she was and he was letting her have this control over him, but if the feeling under her was any indication, he was loving every second.

She nipped him once more, than travelled down his neck, nipping and licking. She reached his chest and tongued one of his nipples, and he very nearly lost control. She looked up at his face, eyebrows high. Then she smiled a quirky little smile. "How much self-control do you have, Han Solo?"

"What, you wanna test me?"

She smiled a wide, evil smile. "Yes. I want to test you, and if you're a very, very good student I want to reward you."

"Well, teacher, I'm all yours. You won't *believe* how good I can be."

"All right. Keep your hands over your head. Do not take them down."

"Yes your highness." He settled himself more comfortably and loosely gripped his pillow in his hands.

Leia set to work again, nibbling, kissing, licking and nipping his lips, neck, and chest. She took a peek up at him and saw his eyes were closed. Now and then she hit just the right spot and he growled with pleasure.

He was hard under her and she placed him between her legs and rubbed against him. His hands nearly came down then, but she pinned him again. "No, no." she murmured. He felt so good, and for a moment she simply pleasured herself with him. After a bit, she opened her eyes and looked at his face again. He was frowning, eyes closed, almost a grimace on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Princess, but I'm about to lose my mind."

Leia reached down and sank his shaft deeply inside her. "Is that better?"

He bucked, back arched, tried to take over the motions, but she moved with him so he could neither pull out nor push in farther. The she grabbed his wrists and used them as leverage while she slid all the way up his shaft until just the tip remained inside her. In a small, steady movement she rode just the tip while Han whimpered pitifully. "You're killing me, Princess."

"Oh but you're doing well on your test." Still only riding the tip, then suddenly she sank all the way down him, taking him as deeply as she could manage. The sound he made was nearly as satisfying as the pleasure of him filling her. "And when you do so well you're rewarded." She rose up until he was just inside her, then sank all the way back down again. She rode him like that for several strokes, deep but agonizingly slow. "Is that better than just the tip?"

Han was shaking and didn't answer. He wasn't really sure which was better. All he knew is he wanted to flip them over and plunge into her over and over until she screamed with pleasure. But he was naturally curious and he wanted to know what else she had in store for him.

Leia leaned down and kissed him, then arched her back so her breasts were in his face. He devoured them, sucking one hard nipple until she picked up her pace involuntarily. He groaned with pleasure but kept up his work on her breasts.

Eventually he felt himself reaching his peak. "Leia, I'm nearly there. Don't know if that's your plan now, but please don't stop."

In reply she bent and suckled his nipples while still riding him. He shuddered and then gasped as he released inside her.

When he was finished, she snuggled down on him. "You passed your test very well."

Han was panting. He brought his hands down and hugged her to his chest. "Well, teacher, feel free to give me a retest any time. Once I recover a little, I'm going to give you one hell of a teacher's gift."


End file.
